


we bathe under blue light

by watergator (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, based off the song 'wake up alone' by amy winehouse, dont interperate this as sheith please, klangst, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/watergator
Summary: 500 word fic - uneditedkeith is alone as a storm rips through his heart(klangst)





	we bathe under blue light

there’s a familiar hurt in his gut as keith awakes in the morning. moonlight filters through the window, pouring over the room, spilling over his form as he lays, still, head swarming in thoughts as the silence engulf him, suffocating him. its a calm blue.  
there was a time when silence didnt exist in his life, that it was loud and strong and like a tornado, equal parts terrifying and beautiful. 

but it’s the aftermath now, when the winds have passed through his life, leaving him with nothing but broken pieces; unfixable messes that surround him as he lays wounded. 

he doesnt want to move, but he doesn’t want to stay; hes stuck in between as his heart anchors him to the bed, willing it to suck him in and never let him leave; but keiths the same person, and he begs for a reason to fight – his brain is running in circles and its so tiring.

it’s a little over midnight and he knows that was his favourite time of day, or night, and he wonders if its still like that. he wonders if, wherever he is now, hes awake too, starring at the ceiling, brain loud with thoughts.

his brain was always so loud.

his voice would carry through their home and it would wrap its way around keith, keeping him warm and he misses it.

he misses him.

hes so alone and yet, he wants nothing but to be alone. his head cant seem to agree on anything anymore, and he knows why.

hes battling with his head and his heart – both unsure, creating a storm inside of himself; an ugly, confused, dangerous storm that’s willing to destroy and take anything.

he doesn’t want to die but he doesn’t really want to live either. he wants to be in-between and he also wants to be in-between his arms where they used to lie.  
he thinks about where it went wrong but its too complicated to even begin and he thinks about how he could’ve saved it. 

how he could have saved them.

but his brain does what it always does; and does a 180 and hes angry again.

hes angry that he couldn’t fix it.  
hes angry that he doesn’t understand.

hes angry hes crying.

tears are like a natural reflex now, sliding down his face and soaking into the pillow.

he blinks, his vision clears and more tears escape down his skin and he sucks in a breath.

he doesn’t want this.  
he wants to go back to what he had, what they had, so badly.

but you cant undo a tornado.

he wants to scream, and he knows that his voice has dried in his throat, so he swallows dryly, wishing he could go back and unfuck everything up.

the room is now blue, the night seeping into him.

they used to bathe under a blue light, holding each other, lips pressing softly against lips, hands in hair, gripping softly, light touches and all things in the middle.

but as he lays here on his bed, silent tears rolling over him, brain running away, he realises he cant go back to that – he cant go back to bathing in blue light.

because now, instead, hes drowning in it.


End file.
